Trust
by nykky
Summary: When it's time to defend the tribe, whose got your back. SANA
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trust  
By: Nykky  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Sana (with a little Jana and Skate)  
Summary: Up to "23rd Psalm"  
Warnings: Maybe swear words  
Status of fic: Completed  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer:

#Disclaimer#

I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

Part One:

The sun beat down on her neck relentlessly as she walked the length of the beach. Her anger was brewing teetering over into a rage that almost blinded her as much as the sand on the beach. The focus of her anger, Jack and the Others, making her feel like she was a fool and helpless at the same time. Though she knew Jack was not trying to hurt her with the ultimate decision, she felt that he could have tried harder for her. Jack and her had been getting closer the past couple of weeks. They talk almost every day, sometimes for hours on end after his shift. 

Her feelings toward Jack were growing she knew that. He understood her and her decision on the far side of the island. He didn't treat her like a pariah. He was very easy to talk to and it helped that he wasn't hard on the eyes. But what really got to her was his touch. It was so gentle and intimate in a slow burn way. She feels the effects of it long after he has done it. It caused her to tingle. She always left desiring more of him. Though they had many moments where it seemed that they are going to move to more, they both always hesitate, something holding them back. They never pushed the issue, always accepting the unspoken understanding that the time wasn't right.

Something was holding them both back. She knew for him it was Kate and what he felt for her. Ana's no fool. Jack's feelings for Kate were always bubbling under the surface though he tried to hide it. A part of her realized the closeness that they were developing stemmed from the fact that Kate was spending an enormous amount of time with Sawyer. Kate seemed to be everywhere Sawyer was much to Jack's frustration. Although he didn't speak on it Ana knew Jack was jealous. However, that didn't explain her own hesitation. She knew some it had to due with Kate but Sawyer was also part of the hesitation.

Sawyer. Ana hadn't really spoken to him since the hatch still she thinks about him sometimes. They shared a weird experience only circumstance could have created. She still felt the kiss they shared, the fire, the heat, the way she melted into him and he into her. There was a powerful connection between them that they both didn't acknowledge yet both recognized. But he too seemed invested in Kate. Ana knew to try and explore the explosive possibility of what they would create was not an option as long as Kate was in the draw. So Ana let it go pressing it back into the far recesses of her mind. She wasn't in high school and had no desire to chase Sawyer or even Jack, for that matter, just to pass the time in hell. She rather find ways of getting off the rock or at the very least, get those kids back from the bastards that took them. 

Focusing again, Ana returned her mind to the problem at hand, the Others. They were back in the forefront of her life again. What started off as a plan to find Walt before Michael upped and bolted on his own changed into how to protect the camp. Ana thought back to two days ago when Eko came to her. He had just returned from his trek in the woods and told her what had happened. Her mouth hung open mainly because he informed her that it was his family that had died out there. She could see the guilt written all over his face. She understood it because it seemed similar to her own. They sat for a long time watching the water, allowing him to draw comfort from her without being chatty. But moments later Eko dropped a bomb on her.

**_Flashback_**

"They're watching us."

She turned sharply towards him, "What?"

"They're watching us," he said facing her. "I found signs of them close to the camp. They are observing us."

Ana gritted her teeth. "I guess they are trying to find out which one of us are good people. Shit! So much for the reprieve." Shaking her head, she slammed her hand in the sand before jumping up to search for the defacto leader of them all now, Jack. Moments later Eko followed after her.

She found Jack doing his rounds and she waited as patiently as she could for him to finish with his current patient. Behind her a few feet stood Eko. Jack walked away from the woman, smiling up at Ana in greeting until he really saw her face. Like water the cheerful expression fell from his face and the serious leader look took its place.

"Ana what's wrong?"

She waited until he was next to her before whispering.

"The Others."

Her talk with Jack was less than successful. Though they had been getting very close, he had a way of creating a detached attitude when dealing with the business of the island. Ana understood the reason for that although it ticked her off that he used it with her. But what irritated her more was his need to have committee before doing something about it.

"Are you kidding me? Jack…" she took a calming breath. "If they are coming around here, they are taking names and deciding who they will take and believe me once they are ready they'll start snatching people before your group can make a decision. We have to act now. Set up parameters with guards posted ready to take care of the first Other that dare cross our territory."

"Ana we can't just start arming every Tom, Dick and Harry here. Most probably can't handle a gun, and many won't be comfortable with the ones that can…"

She shook her head. "Look, Jack. Comfy or not, they'll get over it before the night's thru when they find themselves protected from the Others. We need to start getting ready now. Give people the weapons and set up the post. Everyone doesn't need to talk about it."

But Jack insisted on talking to the tribe especially to Locke, Sayid, Kate and much to her surprise even Sawyer. She was so annoyed by this that she could do nothing but just turn from him when he caught her hand pulling her back.

"Ana understand. I believe you. But this isn't going to work if there isn't any trust. We need the others to help convince people this is in their best interest."

His voice was soft and soothing. She felt her pulse quicken where his hand touched her arm. She gazed into his brown eyes that seemed to be seeking her understanding, like he needed it. They stared at each other for a long time before she nodded again, this time with a slight smile.

"Alright. Let me know. But Jack in the mean time, I'm gonna check it out with Eko."

"Do that," he said before walking past her.

She found Eko waiting patiently for her as if he expected the decision that was made. They trekked the camp and the area around the hatch. The whole time Ana felt her skin crawling. They were being watched, that much she knew but the Others were wary of both her and Eko. They are the highest kill count so far when it comes to them and the Other's know their deadliness. That didn't mean Ana or Eko could lower their guards. The Other's probably have a good learning curve and both knew that the island was more theirs.

By the time they got back, they found the camp getting into a panic. Jack called the group together and told them what Eko observed. When they reached the group all eyes were on them. Ana thought to say something but stopped glancing at Eko. They would trust it more from him than her. Although people are reaching out to her, she knew many still question her judgment. So she waited until Eko spoke and told him what he knew. Again the loud murmuring began until Jack's voice overrode it.

"People. Let's not panic! We can't afford it. What we need to do is get prepared. First and foremost, we need to plan a parameter for the hatch and this area. Also we need everyone to get closer to the camp…"

The discussion laid out the general things that needed to be done and Ana only half paid attention. She was waiting for the guard duty assignments to come forth. A moment later the group began to disband so that Jack could talk with Sayid, Locke, Kate and a few other people about specific guard duty and what to do. Ana stepped closer to hear what was to be planned, when guns would be given out and if there was to be a hunting party to track down the others before they came here first.

The conversation moved to the position of various guards and what the length of the shifts would be. Ana offered a few suggestions that had many stare at her suspiciously except for Sayid who for the first time she came to the camp acknowledge her and agreed with the idea.

Ana felt herself paused as a strange sense of relief flooded through her. She gave him a faint smile and he nodded back to her. She sat there for the first time actually thinking that maybe things would be alright in this camp with her and the people there. That was until the gun assignments went out.

The decision about who should handle a gun came down and where the patrols would be, and she realizes that she wasn't included on the list. At first Ana thought it was a little oversight but then people started to get up. Looking around she finally spoke.

"Hey! I need a patrol and a weapon too."

Before Jack could speak Locke said, "No. We got all the people we need right now. If we expand the search we will use you then…"

"Are you kidding me!" She faced Jack who stared was trying to tell her to be cool. She saw something flint across his face but the emotion disappeared soon after.

"Why am I not included in this? I can handle a gun…"

"We are well aware of that. But for now we aren't giving you a gun for the same reason that we aren't giving one to Michael. You're too close. And when you're too close you make mistakes. Folks, let's go." With that Locke walked away as if the discussion was over. Following him were people she didn't know and some she did including Sayid and Kate. Seeing Kate walk off really pissed her off.

"I thought you were in charge." She pointed at Jack, anger simmering on the edge of her voice.

Eko touched Ana's shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"Don't Ana," started Jack.

"Don't what? Don't ask why? I can use a gun. I can tell by looking at some of those people they can't handle it but you are letting him keep me from using one. Why don't you tell them to let me help."

Jack stared at her, the room quiet. People were staring at Jack including Locke, all waiting to see if he was really the leader or if she was now going to have influence over him.

Jack's eyes glinted with anger. Ana knew she should have waited until everyone left to question his authority but she was too pissed. All the talk and friendliness from other's in the camp was all pretense. It meant nothing as far as she was concerned. Things have gotten more dangerous.

"The decision has been made Ana," Jack's voice was hard and cold, "I suggest that you find other ways to help."

She started to speak again but Jack turned from her effectively cutting her off. He barked orders to everyone else who jumped at the anger in his voice. Ana was seething and turned to storm away. She felt Jack's hand on her again but this time it wasn't friendly.

There was a darkness in Jack that she never thought he would have. He stepped close to her so that no one could hear what was said between them.

"Don't ever do that again. You want to help, let everyone see that you're not just some crazy trigger-happy nut from the far side of the island. Then maybe I can convince them that giving you a gun won't get them killed."

She jerked away from him stepping back. Jack's face softens.

"Ana I trust you. But what you did today didn't help you get closer to gaining their trust."

She shook her head. "Fine. Keep telling yourself that as the other's snatch people away and you don't have all the help you can get."

She stormed away from him barely noticing in the shadows the blond cowboy watching the whole scene unfold.

**_End Flashback_**


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Ana exhaled heavily before tossing herself on the beach. She supposed that she could help people move their stuff and stand guard ready to assist if something happened. But the idea of it made her antsy even now. She wanted to seriously be a part of the action not play cowering civilian in the caves. Picking up some of the sand, she tossed roughly watching it spray forward in a wild design on the beach. She started picking up more when she heard the crushing sound of feet on sand. Turning she was face to face with Sawyer.

Rolling her eyes she tossed the sand in her hand before sitting still waiting for him to say his piece. When she heard nothing she snapped.

"Look, go stare at the prom queen, I'm not on display."

The snort behind her made her turn. Sawyer came closer before sitting down next to her. She noticed that he moved his arm better than when they were in the hatch.

Smirking in her direction he said, "I love they way you kick a guy in the balls. Callin' out oh doc and his pitiful leadership skills was a nice show."

Ana shook her head. "I was wrong to do that."

"But you were right. If you can handle a gun you should get one."

She faced him eyebrow arched. "You trust me to have a gun?"

He stared back at her. "Yeah why not. Hell, if they give Sayid a gun, Jack, Kate and that boy Bobby who I don't want within ten feet of me shooting, why not you?"

Ana didn't have an answer or didn't want to answer. So instead she asked, "Jealous that they didn't give you one?"

Sawyer's cock sure grin slid on his face as he lifted the gun she hadn't noticed before resting on the ground by his left hand.

Ana's mouth fell open. "Wait! They gave you, the cripple, a gun!" Ana saw red. Her fist balled up and she almost shook with anger.

Sawyer leaned away from her watching her tension build. Shaking his head, "I guess they are right. It don't take much to get you to snap."

Her head whipped around. "What!"

He shrugged. "Back at the caves, folks said that you were tightly wound probably as a result of what happen on the far side of the island. But you didn't react to that making it seemed that it wasn't really like that. Well until you called out Jack."

"I don't remember anyone saying that…"

"Maybe cause you weren't paying attention. Probably assumin' nobody in their right mind wouldn't give you a gun."

He was right. She wasn't paying attention to any of the side comments. She just let her mind focus on the task at hand. She turned from him staring at the water thinking about the conversation again, vaguely remembering people talking about who would get guns. She remembered Jack disagreeing with someone but Locke overruled him with several people siding with Locke. In an effort to stay on task Jack let it go for the moment. But the whole time she didn't let it register that she was the one getting denied a gun.

She heard Sawyer shift and realized that she forgot he was there. From the corner of her eye she watched him study the water, almost sun bathing. His shirt was hanging open giving her a nice view of that chest that reminded her of some of the dreams she had every so often about his physic. For a moment, she wondered if his shirt being open was deliberate. She wouldn't put it pass him. He is the type to be very in love with himself and expects everybody else to respond to him in kind. Mentally shrugging she continued her inspection. She noticed that his hair was cut, probably done by Kate. As a result, his face doesn't get shadow by it like it use too. 

Changing the subject she said, "I didn't know there was a barber shop on the island."

A smirk hit his lips. "Yeah there is. Word is that I'm a hero. People love me now."

Ana barked a laugh, the first real laugh she had all day. "That's a good one. Why the hell are you a hero to everyone besides your girl toy?"

He turned her smiling brightly, "Hell I don't know. Maybe they're just happy to see me."

"Please," she said. Ana contemplated a little before asking, "So did she give you the haircut."

Sawyer titled his head to give her a sideways glance. "Maybe she did, why you care?"

Ana rolled her eyes. "I don't. Just wondering if "The Sawyer" commanded it or not."

A small smile played on her face as Sawyer laughed. Shaking his head he leaned back on the sand staring at her.

"Yeah. I ordered she obeyed."

"I bet she didn't." Ana leaned back too, resting on her elbows like Sawyer. "But then again maybe she did. You two have been inseparable since you came out the hatch."

"Do I note a hint of jealousy?" he mocked.

Ana's face twisted in disgust. "You'll be waiting a long time, redneck before I'm jealous of her."

"Oh I don't know. I think that you may be, as I'm so irresistible." Hearing a snort he said, "But I think her hanging with me is the reason you got so familiar with Jack in the box. Thought you had some clout after spending all your time with him."

She held his eye. "You spying on me again?"

It was his turn to grunt. "Hardly. A fool could see that you two been spending a lot of time chattin' each other up."

"You're girl complaining to you about it?" she asked with a smile.

"No more than your boy."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning whatever you think it means." He replied snidely.

They stared at each other a moment longer before Ana turned away. Glancing around she felt her skin starting to tingle with that something not right feel. Deciding that it was time to go, she tosses more sand before sitting up.

"Whatever. Look we need to get moved." She turned to him. "You need help moving your stuff?"

His trademark grin slid across his face. "You offering?"

Ana stood dusting off her pants. "Let's say its my way of showing I can play nice like the other little villagers. That's my penance to gain the trust"

Sawyer laughed out loud then. Ana felt warm from the way that deep tenor filled the air. It made her think about the effect that he had on her in the hatch but she pushed it back in her mind.

Glancing down at him she asked, "What's so funny?"

Sawyer stands calming himself before saying, "Helping me ain't exactly like helping any of the villagers. Nobody's gonna be impressed."

She smiled. "But you're suppose to be a hero."

"Yeah right." He said waltzing pass her.

They turned walking towards the tent city and the whole time Ana felt off. Her eyes darted towards the trees searching. Something was making her feel uneasy and she didn't know what, besides the Others could do that. But when she looked nothing seemed out of place or wrong. They were passing her tent when he stopped. Ana turned to him waiting.

"Maybe we should move you first, you being the farthest out."

Ana arched an eyebrow. "Concerned for my well-being?"

He studied her a moment before asking, "You think those Others are going to attack soon?"

Ana stared at him aware that he had ignored her joke. She then noticed that his face was suddenly serious. Curious she asked, "Why you asking?"

"Because I want to know what I'm up against. What did they do when they came after ya'll?"

Ana stared at him noticing that he was slightly agitated. Feeling better because she thought she was paranoid for her own feelings, she said, "They came at night, grabbing up people and running off into the night."

"Think they gonna do it again?"

Ana thought for a second before walking over to her tent. She looked around at her sparse belongings a minute thinking. She felt cold. Her pulse was humming from the weird vibe she has been feeling which made her respond in a cool voice.

"No."

Sawyer stepped in behind her. "What do you think they'll do?"

Ana turned to him. They held each other's eyes. The bond that has been forming between them seemed to grow from the gaze. Unspoken emotions passed between them causing an understanding between Sawyer and Ana. The cold she was feeling instantly died out as the heat of his gaze penetrated her. It was something that being near Jack that never happened. Sawyer stepped closer to her, invading her personal space. Her breath caught but she didn't waver from his stare.

"Think they'll come huntin' for you?" he said softly.

She held his gaze a moment longer before looking away. Sawyer took her chin moving her head so that she faced him again. Ana swallowed before saying, "Maybe. I don't know. He told me that they only take the good ones."

Sawyer frowned at her before asking, "What the hell does that mean? The good ones?"

Ana shrugged. "I don't know." She had some ideas but didn't want to think about it. "Really don't care. But I do think they will know we are arming ourselves. So they might come for those they think are threat to their plans before trying the claim who they really want."

Sawyer nodded making Ana wonder about his train of thought. She also wondered why he still held her face. It was a gentle touch, his index finger moving ever so slowly along her jaw. Ana was starting to feel warm and uncomfortable because she didn't understand why he was doing it or why it was happening now. Moreover why was she letting him.

"I ain't gonna let any of them demons come and hunt you again," he whispered to her cupping her face in a tender caress.

"What?" she said shocked but still not moving away from his hand subconsciously drawing comfort from his touch.

He dropped his hand and stepped back. She was instantly cold. She didn't notice how initmate the heat between them became until it was gone when he moved. But the electric pull between them still hung in the air. When he didn't say anything she glared at him when his statement finally registered in her head.

"What are you talking about Sawyer? What was that little comment all about?"

He just regarded her a moment before smirking. Yet no mirth reached his eyes.

"I'm saying Baby girl that I ain't gonna let anything happen to ya."

"Meaning?"

He hands her his gun. She took it surprised. Gasping at him she said, "But what about you?"

He grunted. "You think I only took one gun. I got that before Locke changed the combination. I had it stashed for emergencies. This here situation is a emergency."

She stared at the gun then looked at Sawyer in amazement. "Why do this? You'll piss off all the others."

"Or they'll thank me later. Like I said you're right. They could come at any time. And I agree they're gonna come for those they think are a problem first. What better way to demoralize people than take out their strongest fighters. At the very least I think you deserve a fighting chance, not that that right hook of yours isn't effective."

Ana smiled gently. "They can still take this away."

"Then I'll get you another." He replied simply.

Ana didn't know what to think. She hadn't spoken to Sawyer in over a week and now all of sudden he was back in her life and putting his neck on the line for her.

"You got my back like that?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I got your back. Question is do I have yours?"

She stared at him as he regarded her coolly. She noticed that he drew into himself waiting for her to say no or lie to him. And she knew he would know instantly if she was bullshiting him. But what really amazed her is the slight fear in his eyes that she would be truthful and say no or lie. As she studied him, she recognized that she could hurt him in both instances. Her mind whirled with questions as to why she would have that effect on him at all. She even wondered if he asked that of Kate but knew intuitively that he didn't trust Kate or else he wouldn't have asked the question. Sawyer was seeking someone to trust. By offering her his gun, she knew he wanted that trust from her.

"Aren't you afraid I might shoot you?"

He did a faint shrug letting her know that wasn't an issue that even touched his mind.

She finally sighed. "What are you really asking me Sawyer?"

He stepped in closer. His face leaned down to hers. "I want to know that if the Others take me that someone on this island will really give a damn."

She gawked at him. "Wouldn't Kate give a damn?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

He said nothing other than stepping back again putting distance between them literally and physically. They stare quietly at each other as Ana wondered why it was so hard for her to just answer his question. She was stalling. They both knew it. She also knew that the longer she stalled the more he would pull away thinking that no one had his back. No wonder he was so shocked that Michael had helped him when they were trekking across the island. Sawyer was too used to having to save his own hide. She understood that feeling. She got use to it too, especially on the island. She did trust people on the island like Eko and even though annoyed with him, Jack. However, Sawyer was a different matter. She wasn't sure how he would use her trust. Although she shared a painful part of herself with him in the hatch, it didn't mean that he wouldn't use it against her.

Her mind thought back to his statement _I ain't gonna let them demons come hunt you again_. Ana started to recognize that Sawyer understood her helplessness and wanted to help stave it off. He knew that she would go crazy if something happened and she didn't make some attempt to prevent it so he help give her as much control of the outcome as possible. Now all he asked from her is that she back him up. Really back him up and not play him for a fool. That if he gets snatched he won't be forgotten, that someone will always be looking out for him to come back even if he never does.

Ana nodded at him. "I got your back, Cowboy. As long as you got mine I got yours. So if they come and get you, I'll make damn sure you get back."

He nodded with a self-assured smirk but relief was evident in his eyes. "Now that wasn't too hard for to say was it?"

She rolled her eyes stepping away from him again. "Right. But understand. I ain't backing you in some pissing contest with Jack especially over that chick Kate. You're on you own with that crap."

Sawyer smiled harder, "Well, what makes you think I need your help with something like that?"

"Because even I know she still has a bone for Jack. Once her hero worship for you dies she'll be right back in his face."

"Much to your annoyance."

"Nope. He's a grown man and can make his own choices." She turned and squatted down picking up things in her tent. What she said was only half true. She would feel funky when Jack finds himself suddenly the center of Kate's world. However, Ana knew that she would at least get to tease the hell out of Sawyer about it.

She heard Sawyer backing out of her space. Turning to him she asked, "Where you going?"

He opened his arms. "To pack up my stuff."

"I said I'd help."

"Fine then G.I. Jane. Don't get your panties in a wad. I won't be finished too soon. Come when you're finished with your own stuff." He smiled brightly.

Ana stands. Before he left and they were in front of everyone she wanted to say something to him. She walked over to Sawyer placing her hand on his arm.

"Thanks for the gun. Thanks for looking out…for me."

Sawyer surprised her with a quick kiss. She responded just before it ended.

"I can't have them taking my hatch partner now can I?" he whispered with a sexy smile on his face.

Though her lips were still tingling she managed to mumble, "I guess not."

Sawyer turned again walking back towards his tent. She called to him again.

"You'd do the same for me? I mean you'd look out for me if…you know." For some reason the question made her feel uncomfortable. Of course she wouldn't be forgotten. Eko would do what he could to help her if its at all possible. Even Jack. But she wanted to hear it from Sawyer. She needed to hear it from him because she wanted to believe him. Because she realizes that if he said he would she would trust his word and for whatever reason she wanted his trust more than Jack's.

His face became instantly serious. He held her in a hot gaze before smirking.

"Don't ever doubt it."

Ana watched him go then turning over the strange encounter with Sawyer before going back to her tent. She tossed the few things she had into a bag she managed to acquire. This took all of five minutes. She had just pulled the string tight when the tingling in body screamed at her. She realized that in talking to Sawyer she started ignoring her vibe and now it was creating an agitation in her that demand attention. Something was wrong. Others wrong. Snatching up the rifle Sawyer gave her, she checked the ammo before standing and walking over to the woods edge.

She had just gotten in the woods a few feet when someone grabbed the tip of her gun so fast that she barely had time to react. She twisted around trying to stop them from taking it. She kicked out at the man who fell back. Ana was about to point the gun at him when she gets tackled from the left. She fell back with a heavy weight on her. The jarring effect of hitting the ground made the gun go off. She struggled and knocked off the man before jumping up. The first guy kicked the gun up out of her hands. Ana jumped back away from his fist. She tried reaching for the gun but the second guy kicked it out of her reach.

She ran from them after giving the first guy a right cross. Because they blocked her way to the beach, she ran into the woods hoping to double back. She called out for help when she got jumped again. They rolled on the ground, one man trying to twist her arms behind her back. She kicked out hard catching one man in the chest. The man stumbled into the second guy allowing one of her arms to get free. She swung out again this time her hand connected with the second man's jaw, allowing her a second chance at freedom. Getting up she ran not wasting her oxygen on a scream but focusing on racing away and doubling back.

She had just reached the point of turning back towards the beach when she heard a crack in the trees. A sharp pain hit her sending her spinning until she hit the ground her head knocking into a tree, rendering her unconscious.

Sawyer had just reached his tent when the gun went off. People jumped, a few screamed from the sound. Jack had been heading towards Sawyer to check on him when the blast went off.

"What the hell?" started Jack

Sawyer knew where the sound came from and who shot.

"Ana!" he said before taking off in a dead run for her tent. Jack followed along with a few other people. As Sawyer ran he thought he heard a scream and that made him move faster than he had in years. When Sawyer reached her tent he saw her stuff but not her.

BOOM!

The gun went off again, this time deeper in the woods. Sawyer barreled into the trees disregarding the branches that slapped him in the face

"Ana!" he screamed her name as he raced. Behind him came Jack along with Jin followed by Eko who heard Sawyer's cry and raced to catch up.

"Xena girl, talk to me!" Sawyer shouted again running faster with an urgency that he couldn't explain.

Sawyer ran a few more feet until he ended up stumbling on her smoking gun fifty feet in the woods. Picking up the gun he turned around and around but he saw or heard nothing.

"Ana!" he screamed with Jack and Eko following soon after. However, Eko moved further into the woods. Moments later he called for the others.

They reached the place where Eko was standing. At first Sawyer didn't understand why Eko called them until he saw the blood pooled against the tree.

Sawyer's face hardened as Jack called for her again. The angst in his voice reflected the pain in Sawyer's chest.

"Ana!" Jack called again.

The silence was deafening.


End file.
